


Missing You

by SkyWasMadeofAmethyst



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Smut, Romance, mentions of Daddy KInk, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst/pseuds/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst
Summary: Dan Avidan misses his fiancee while she's out of town. A late night call between them soothes them both.This is just an excuse to write pure fluffy cuteness.





	Missing You

Dan knew he was being a pathetic mess of a human being for saying it, but the house just didn’t feel like a home without his fiancée there. You had been gone visiting family for less than a week and he was a giant mopey mess without you there.

You were going to be back in your hometown for two weeks. Dan didn’t mean to sound overdramatic but he didn’t think he would survive two weeks.

Arin and the rest of the Grumps had teased him of course; pointing out what a clingy pouting disaster Dan was without you there. Dan hadn’t exactly been subtle about just how miserable he was knowing you were all the way in Arkansas while he was stuck here in LA. He was stuck tied down to all the prior obligations that had deterred from him being able to go with you.

Dan’s only defense of course had been to whine that Arin just didn’t understand that he just felt so guilty. You were all the way down south with your older sister while she prepared to give birth. Dan should be there with you getting ready to meet your new nephew instead of here tied down to work. He felt so guilt-ridden that his job had kept him from making the trip with you.

Dan made it home later than he would ever dare to if you were home. He could admit that he hadn’t been looking forward to coming home to a dark empty house.

Usually he would come home to you fluttering around in the kitchen prepping dinner if he made it back home early enough. If he happened to make it home a bit later he would find you back in the study prepping lessons for your young students.

You were a private music tutor. You taught violin to dozens of students, kids mostly. Most of them were private school students whose parents were happy to pay a nice paycheck for you to teach them one on one.

You had the background for the job after all. You had been classically trained from a young age. You played far more than just the violin. You had even gone to the Julliard School out in New York for a short period of time. You had dropped out though not enjoying the pressure that had been placed upon you going to such a prestigious school. You had been there on scholarship after all. It had been so much pressure for a young woman and you had sort of cracked under it.

You claimed that you didn’t regret walking away. It simply hadn’t been for you. To tell the truth you had only accepted the scholarship because your mother had been so ecstatic that you’d been accepted into the school. Admission to the school was so highly competitive after all.

Once you had gotten to New York you had realized that you had made a giant mistake. You were so incredibly unhappy there and had quickly ditched New York moving to Philly deciding that you’d rather make it on your own as a struggling musician than be squashed under the pressure in New York.

You had actually randomly picked out Philadelphia on a map deciding that anywhere sounded better than returning to your tiny hometown. 

You had found yourself struggling to make it in Philly working a shitty job while trying to find any paying gig you could get playing the violin. Usually those gigs were playing at weddings but you refused to complain over how hard it was to make a living. 

Music had been one of the things Dan and you had clicked on instantly at the very beginning of your relationship.

When Dan and you had purchased your home, he had made sure that there was a space for you to teach lessons. He’d been sure to find a house that had a big enough space for a music room for the two of you to share; a place for him to write and sing and a place for you to play violin and teach.

Dan managed to feel a small smile cross his lips as he tossed his keys down onto the little bowl you kept by the front door. He was quickly greeted by your baby; well your furry baby.

Oreo practically bounced towards Dan almost knocking the thin man over as he jumped up lapping at Dan’s cheek.

Dan managed to shove the Border Collie down scolding him gently. “Hey, just because mom’s not here doesn’t mean you get to act up.”

Dan felt his heart sink as the poor dog peered behind Dan at the word Mom. The dog’s ears noticeably sagged at the realization that Mom wasn’t here.

Dan sighed scratching behind the dog’s ears his voice soft. “I know I miss her too. Just a little while longer and she’ll be back buddy.”

He continued to pet the dog relieved that he wasn’t the only one pouting over your absence. He spoke cooing a bit at the dog. “I know you’re used to mom being here. I bet when she gets home you’ll get plenty of walkies. Maybe she’ll feel bad enough to take you to get ice cream.”

He snorted slightly Oreo’s ears perking up at the words walkies and ice cream. You and Dan had quickly realized that your dog might have a slight addiction to ice cream. It had happened by accident. Dan had accidentally left out a carton of vanilla ice cream only to have Oreo help himself to it.

Needless to say, ice cream probably wasn’t exactly a dog friendly treat given the massive amounts of sugar.

Thankfully you had both discovered that there was an ice cream shop not far from your house that actually offered ice cream cones made just for dogs. It had been an easy solution to your dog’s not so dog friendly cravings. Yes, buying the dog ice cream was probably ridiculous in some people’s eyes, but the dog really was your baby. 

You spoiled Oreo. At times Dan had teased you that you loved Oreo more than him. You would just point out that you loved him because he had been a birthday gift from Dan. 

Dan sighed as Oreo nudged his hand hinting that it was time to eat. He let out a huff shaking his head. “Sorry buddy. I know I’m late. I wasn’t ready to come home to an empty house.”

Dan slid his leather jacket off placing it in the coat closet. He resisted the urge to run his fingers along your coat that still hung in the closet. Dan allowed his eyes to linger on coat for a moment. Though it had been months since you’d worn it last Dan could swear he smelled your perfume still lingering on it. He resisted the desire to lean in and inhale the scent of daisies.

The coat was probably one of your favorite articles of clothing. It was a shame you lived somewhere where a coat really wasn’t a required day to day item.

The coat had been a gift from Dan last Hanukkah. It hadn’t been cheap and you had scolded him for spending so much on you.

After all, given your Baptist raising and Dan’s Jewish one you tended to celebrate both Hanukkah and Christmas. So this meant twice the gifts.

It had been decided a long time ago that it was best to just purchase cheaper gifts, for one another at least, given that you were buying for two holidays within the same month.

Dan had been unable to resist buying the coat for you though. It was a gray leopard print wool coat that he’d bought at a nicer boutique in downtown LA. Dan hadn’t been able to stop himself from snatching it off the rack and buying it despite having to endure the snooty saleswoman judging him for his torn jeans and faded NY Giants t-shirt.

The coat was a unique enough that it fit your personality. You had always been a little eccentric as far as your personal style went. You had orange hair after all the first time Dan had met you.

He felt a small smile cross his lips as he allowed himself to venture down memory lane.

You had met back in 2009, back in Philly. You had been friends with a friend of Brian’s.

You had been invited by this friend out to a bar to hang out with a few of her improv classmates. Brian and Dan had been two of those classmates.

Dan could admit you had caught his eye the second he’d entered that bar that night. You had been wearing a light pink kimono styled knee length dress and a matching pair of wedges. Your hair had been the color of a pumpkin and somehow you managed to make the odd color choice work for you.

What had really caught Dan’s eyes though had been the tattoo on your lower left arm. He had recognized the source material of the quote the second he’d caught sight of it: “There are no happy endings because nothing ends.”

He had been unable to stop himself from geeking out a little over the tattoo. It was a quote from his all time favorite book after all. You had been amused that he’d recognized the quote. Most people you knew hadn’t even heard of the Last Unicorn.

As it turned out the book was a childhood favorite not only for you but for Dan as well.

Dan could admit he had wanted to ask you out right then and there but one little thing had stopped him.

You had just barely turned 21 the month before. Dan was thirty. No, a nine-year age difference wasn’t anything too scandalous.

He might have been able to recover from any awkwardness he might feel over the age difference if one of his very drunk very dumb friends hadn’t chosen to make a joke about Dan’s adventurous sexual history right in front of you.

Dan had noticed the way your eyes had widened as his drunk idiot friend had blurted out that Dan had had a threesome in the past right in front of everyone.

Needless to say, Dan had been mortified when he’d noticed the shocked look on your face. He had been convinced that you had written him off as some kind of std ridden manwhore who saw you as just another notch to his bedpost.

It had been clear that you were so far less experienced than Dan by your widened eyes and your pink cheeks.

He had been almost rendered speechless when you had actually requested his number at the end of the night. You had decided to take a chance on Dan despite his friend’s announcement about his sexual history.

The two of you had texted and talked almost endlessly after that.

Brian of course had taunted Dan over his massive obvious crush on you. He could still remember the words Brian had thrown at him the older man’s pale blue eyes rolling: “Just ask her out already Danny. You clearly like her and for some insane reason she seems to like you just as much. Ask her out or I’m going to do it for you.”

Dan had tried to shrug off Brian’s comments. He had tried to insist that you were just friends.

That hadn’t stopped Dan from wandering into the greasy little diner you worked nights at waitressing. He had discovered that the diner wasn’t far from the Game Stop he’d been working in while Brian and he tried to get Ninja Sex Party off the ground.

Dan had found himself wandering into the diner each night ordering a Pepsi, chips, and a turkey, lettuce, and mayo sandwich. He’d hang around flipping through the newspaper until it was time for your shift to end.

Brian had rolled his eyes and taunted Dan even more when he’d found out that Dan had been insisting on walking you home every night after your shift.

Danny had tried to push back against the accusatory looks Brian had given him when Dan tried to play the April and I are just friends card. He had tried to insist that he was just being a good guy. It wasn’t safe for you to walk home alone on such a sketchy side of town Dan had insisted. He had insisted that he was just looking out for your safety nothing more. He claimed that he only hung around the diner as a refuge from his annoying roommate. He would argue that he just liked the cheap sandwiches at the diner.

The change in your relationship had finally come at Brian’s birthday party. Everyone had gotten together at a local bar to celebrate.

Dan had spotted you across the room right as some drunk jackass frat boy grabbed your ass despite your clear protests and obvious horror and disgust.

Dan had seen red. Before he even knew what was happening he’d jumped right out of his seat and shot across the bar his voice a dangerous growl as he spat out at the frat boy. “Keep your hands off my girlfriend before I break your damn hands.”

Unfortunately, the frat boy had a few friends to back him up. If the bartender hadn’t intervened and kicked the frat boy and his buddies out of the bar Dan might have been the one with broken hands.

Dan had of course felt like an idiot as you’d stared up at him your eyes a little wide. “Danny…. did you just call me your girlfriend?”

He had wanted to shrug it off and claim that he was just throwing out the first threat that popped into his head in hopes it would scare off your assaulter. He had wanted to lie and say he’d just pretended to be your boyfriend to try to rescue you from the situation.

The words had slipped from his lips him stumbling over them before he could stop himself from speaking. “Would you ever want to be?…I mean…ya know if I were to ask…. I know we haven’t had a real date or anything but ya know…would you consider it?”

He hadn’t had a chance to regret the words as you’d answered him with a kiss and a laugh. “I’ve kind of been waiting forever for you to ask me that, you dork.”

That had been that. You had been by his side ever since.

Just the year before he’d finally worked up the nerve to propose. He had felt guilty for waiting so damn long. It was just that he could admit he had wanted to be in the kind of financial situation to give you the kind of ring and more importantly the kind of wedding you so clearly deserved.

You had insisted that you didn’t need anything fancy, but Dan refused to accept that claim. He just wanted things to be perfect. He insisted that things should be as perfect as you were to him.

Dan was yanked from his trip down memory lane by Oreo nudging his hand again a whine working its way from the dog’s lips.

Dan shook his head a snort leaving his nose as Oreo stared up at him expectantly. “Alright, alright you tyrant. I’m moving. It’s Alpo time.”

He managed to feed the dog trying to ignore how much the quiet house had bugged him.

He made his way upstairs his feet dragging as he silently thanked the lord he’d had a doggie door installed on the back door. It had stopped the endless cycle of letting Oreo in and out twenty-four seven.

Dan changed into his pjs and collapsed into the bed trying to will his brain to shut up and let him get some sleep. The sooner he got to sleep the sooner he’d have another day down. It would be another day to cross off the calendar before you came home to him.

Dan perked up as a familiar ringtone sounded out. He scrambled yanking his cell phone from off the bedside table his heart leaping as he recognized that it was a facetime call.

He opened the call knowing he sounded overly eager as he spoke. “Baby.”

You smiled the sight of his sleep grin warming your heart. “Hey handsome.”

Dan furrowed his brow as he took sight of what you were wearing. It was so clearly his shirt; the black one with a unicorn on it and the words Destroy Everything written below it.

He spoke knowing he sounded childish. “Hey that’s mine! I’ve been looking for that shirt everywhere.”

You giggled not helping but to tease him your voice picking up a sultry tone that worked a moan from his lips. “I’m sorry. Do you want me to take it off?”

Dan let out a frustrated groan it hitting him that the only other thing you had on besides his missing shirt was a pair of bright yellow boy shorts. “I love you but, you’re the devil.”

You only giggled more still teasing him. “If you’re going to be so mean and call me names I’m going to hang up.”

Dan let out a huff shaking his head eagerly though he knew you were only bluffing. “I’m sorry wifey…but you’re a shirt thief. I seriously almost turned my closet upside down looking for that shirt. I honestly thought I was going crazy.”

You gave him an apologetic smile not helping but to preen at the silly little pet name. You couldn’t stop yourself from continuing to tease him a little more knowing just the word to set him off. You widened your eyes making yourself appear so innocent as you spoke. “I’m sorry Daddy.”

Dan couldn’t stop the groan from leaving his lips his body automatically reacting to the little comment. He glared down at his groin hating Excalibur for rising to attention at your words. Of course, his dick would betray him.

The Daddy thing had started out as a joke honestly. You had been teasing him over the grey in his beard. You had giggled stroking his scruff and giggling that people were going to think he was your dad if he got any more gray hairs.

His response had been to jokingly threaten that he’d spank you if you kept making him feel so old. You had in turn given him a little flirty grin your voice dropping down to that playful little flirty tone that drove him crazy. “Do you want to spank me for being such a bad girl Daddy?”

At first Dan had felt so embarrassed that the little playful question had gotten him so hot and bothered. He had spent more than enough time joking about daddy fetishes around the grump space with his friends. Brian and Vernon were the worst offenders when it came to those types of jokes.

Dan had never once thought that it would actually be a kink for him, not until you’d brought it up. He guessed the gateway to developing a kink really was joking about it.

Dan shifted in place trying to ignore any tightness in his sweatpants. “You are so unfair. You know we can’t have some kind of sexy skype session…not when you’re at your sister’s place.

You let out a laugh giving him a grin clearly able to see the reaction you’d dragged out of him. His pupils were blown clear lust dancing around behind his dark eyes. You’d be a liar if you tried to say that your own body wasn’t aching for him.

“I’m sorry Danny. I surrender. I’ll be good. I promise.”

Dan shook his head taking a deep breath shifting in place once again trying to ignore his desire. “You wouldn’t happen to have one of my New York Giants shirts too, would you?”

You shrugged your shoulders knowing the guilt was written right across your face. “Maybe.”

Dan snorted at this shaking his head. “You’re so lucky I love you, you little thief.”

He spoke again changing the subject. “So, I’m guessing since I haven’t gotten any texts that our nephew isn’t here yet.”

“Nope. Sarah looks like she’s going to pop at any second. Her dipshit husband actually went deer hunting. Can you believe that shit? I swear to god that if you pull that crap when I have our kids I’ll kick your butt Dan.” You vented rolling your eyes at the thought of your older sister’s idiot husband.

Dan chuckled knowing that if any woman before you had brought up the concept of having kids his commitment issues would have snapped into place and he would have run for the hills.

He was surprised to realize though that he would give you however many kids you wanted though. He wouldn’t lie, it scared the hell out of him. He wanted a family with you though. The thought of having a family with you was beautiful even if it did scare him. He knew that he would find a way to push through his anxieties about becoming a dad.

He spoke half joking. “Luckily we both know I’m too sensitive to hunt anything. No fears though. I’ll probably hover over you and turn into an overprotective mess the second we get pregnant.”

He felt his stomach flip a bit at the having kids conversation. You had already agreed you’d wait at least a year before you started to try for kids. He just hoped that when that year was up that he’d feel less anxious over the concept of actually having a tiny helpless human being that he was responsible for.

He spoke knowing he sounded just as guilty as he felt. “I’m sorry I’m not there with you. I suck. I suck so hard. I should be there instead of here stuck doing all this crap I could just push back.”

You shook your head knowing you’d had this conversation every time you called since you’d left for Arkansas. “You don’t suck Leigh. You know why you can’t push all those obligations back?”

He sighed at the use of his legal first name. You were the only one on the planet who could get away with calling him Leigh.

He knew just what you were getting at with your question. “I know. I can’t push those obligations back because it would push them back into happening next month. That would place all this work stuff right dead in the center of our wedding date.”

You nodded your head giving him a soft smile finding it hard to believe that after next month you two really would be husband and wife. “That’s right. So, don’t stress about not being here. We’re suffering now so we can enjoy ourselves later.”

Dan returned your smile trying his best to shove his guilt back down.

“You’ll be proud of me wifey. I managed to get the boys together and settle on our tux choices. I even called Adam and Joe and made sure we’re all on the same page.” He blurted out successfully shoving the guilt he felt down for now.

You grinned wedding talk soothing your annoyances with your brother in law and any sadness you felt over not having Dan here. “I am proud. You called Mariah, right? Made sure to tell her that you knocked that task out?”

“Yes. Now that just leaves ironing out a few last second details.” Dan replied silently thanking the Lord that you and he had been smart enough to hire a wedding planner.

You nodded your head quickly going over the list that you’d started in your head of everything you still had to decide on before the wedding. You didn’t have much longer to get everything done.

Since the second Dan had proposed you two had been frantically trying to put together your dream wedding. You were marrying in early December the two of you quickly deciding on a winter wedding. 

You had thankfully been a bit prompter than him when it came to picking out your wedding gown and deciding on bridesmaids’ gowns.

Still though you had to schedule a Skype call with the venue in New Jersey to iron out all the last-minute details. You had to find time to get down to the court house in New Jersey before the wedding day and file for a wedding license. You still had to make it to your final dress fitting. You were sure you weren’t thinking about the million other tasks you’d have to attend to before the big day.

You were pretty sure that if you hadn’t hired your wedding planner Mariah you might have cracked under the pressure by now.

You were also sure that if Dan hadn’t been so eager to be involved in all the wedding plans you might have snapped under the pressure as well.

You had been amused that Dan had been so insistent on being so involved in the wedding planning. He was almost a groomzilla at times.

It was funny given that before falling for you Dan had insisted that he wasn’t one hundred percent sure he actually wanted to get married.

Here he was though so excited about picking out tuxes.

You gave him a sheepish smile joking. “Are you sure you don’t want to just hit Vegas and have a quickie wedding on the strip?”

He shook his head at this knowing this wasn’t the first time one of you had made this joke. “Our families would murder us babe.”

He spoke again breaking you out of letting yourself panic over how much there was still to decide on. “Let me guess, your mom is still giving you crap over the wedding plans?”

You rolled your eyes reluctantly nodding your head. “Yep. She’s pissy that we want to get married in New Jersey. I told her we had already picked our venue years ago, but she won’t let it go. Oh, and she’s still pushing for a Baptist ceremony never mind the fact that your family is Jewish and we have already decided that we just want to go with a non-religious ceremony.”

Dan sighed nodding his head not shocked by your response.

You had picked the wedding venue a few years ago when he had taken you to New Jersey to visit his family. You had both attended a holiday party that his father’s workplace was throwing.

You had both kind of fallen in love with the little winery the party had taken place at. It was a big Tudor styled building that almost looked like something out of a fantasy novel. It had been stunning in the snow.

The decision to get married at that venue had happened during sort of a playful conversation. Dan had spotted a sign advertising that the venue was open for weddings. You had both just half seriously joked that if you two ever did get married that this was where it would happen. You had decided that the wedding and the reception would happen right there. You had decided it would happen in the winter hopefully while it was snowing so the place could look like the winter fantasy land you’d both fallen in love with.

When Dan had proposed you had been the one to ask if that decision was still what he wanted because you had sort of fallen in love with the idea. You had been relieved that he’d been just in love with the idea.

Dan couldn’t stop himself from sounding self-deprecating as he spoke. “I can’t decide if your mother hates me because I’m from New Jersey, or because I’m Jewish, or maybe because she thinks I’m immature for my job. Or maybe she hates me because she has decided that I’m holding you back from ever returning to Julliard.”

You shook your head running a hand through your long hair knowing you’d had this conversation before. 

Your mom had expected you to marry a nice Baptist boy who would preferably be southern like the rest of you family. Dan so didn’t fit any of those checkboxes.

“Remember baby, my mother is freaking insane. So, you should probably be flattered that she dislikes you.”

He snorted slightly at your attempts to soothe him. He smiled his mind going down memory lane. “Remember like a year after we got together I talked you into taking me back to Arkansas for that family reunion your mom was hassling you about attending.”

You grimaced your eyes rolling at the memory he was trying to bring up. “Yep. I wish I didn’t remember. My crazy mother threw a giant fit because I put my foot down and said that you weren’t sleeping on the lumpy couch while I slept alone in my childhood bedroom.”

Dan gave you a grin spotting the little eye roll. “And then she found out we had just moved in together like a month before.”

“And she lectured me about the fact that we were living in sin and clearly having sex…. ya know never mind the fact that you pretty much rescued me from the shitty apartment I was living in after someone tried to break into my place…and the whole me being a virgin ship had sailed long before we even met.” You remarked cringing a bit at the memory of your mother’s holier than thou speech about how a man and a woman shouldn’t live under the same roof until after marriage.

Dan chuckled as he spoke. “And then your grandmother walked in and just blurted out ‘Oh for God’s sake Margery. April is a grown woman…besides It’s pretty clear she’s not exactly virginal. We could all hear those bedsprings creaking last night after Danny and April went to bed.”

No, the situation hadn’t been funny at the time, but at least Dan and you could laugh about it now.

He spoke again snickering as your cheeks flushed the memory still a little mortifying for you. It hadn’t exactly been how you had hoped the whole bringing home your boyfriend to meet your family trip would go. “If looks could kill that look your mother shot my way could have struck me dead.”

You shook your head ignoring the fact that the memory of this conversation still made your cheeks turn a little rosy. “I still have a hard time believing that someone as openminded and as liberal as my grandmother could have given birth to someone as high strung and as puritanical as my mother.”

Dan laughed his hand slapping his lap as he turned into a mess of giggles. You shook your head watching him. Exhaustion always turned him into a giggly mess.

He finally spoke as he recovered from his laughing fit. “At least Nana likes me.”

You smiled remembering how your grandmother had leaned close to you the second she’d caught sight of Dan and whispered that you’d done good catching such a tall fine drink of water.

You teased him a bit already knowing what his answer would be. “Are you sure you still want to be tied to my insane family for life?”

“Yep. Only if you’re sure you want to call a guy, who shakes his hips in spandex and sings about erections in front of a crowd of hundreds, your husband?” Dan teased right back.

You giggled nodding your head without any hesitation. “Of course. I’m just fine with being Mrs. Sexbang.”

He snorted at this unable to stop the content little smile from crossing his lips.

You sighed as you spotted a yawn slip through his lips despite his best attempts to stifle it. “I’ll let you go baby. You look exhausted. You’ve been working too hard.”

Dan whined shaking his head not caring how pathetically childish he sounded. “I’m not tired. I don’t want to let you go yet.”

You gave him a soft smile not exactly wanting to say goodbye just yet either.

He spoke again begging you not ashamed of how needy he sounded. “Just stay on the phone with me while I fall asleep. I just want to at least know you’re sort of here.”

“Okay baby. Just lie down and close your eyes. I’ll stay right here.” You soothed him watching as he did what you said propping his phone up so that you could still see him.

You laid down as well propping the phone up beside you as well. You smiled as you watched him drift off not too long after his head hit the pillows.

You couldn’t wait until you got home. You missed him too much.

Two weeks were two weeks too long.


End file.
